What should happen
by van332
Summary: This fanfiction is set after the episode the kiss. I hope you will like it because I have many ideas for this one! I just have to find the time to write them! Sorry for my mistake! Reviews, please!
1. He heard her

What should happen!

Chapter 1: He heard her!

'' Jack! '', said Sue but he wasn't so far, he heard her! He came back to her.

'' You called me. '', said Jack

'' Yes...I...just...I...because...Do you...Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee? '', finally said Sue

'' Sure. ''

They entered in Sue's apartment, luckily, Lucy wasn't there yet. Sue was making coffee while Jack was playing with Levi. Sue couldn't imagine she kissed him, her training agent, her friend, her coworker. This kiss didn't mean anything she thought, but what if it did? After all, she felt something when he kissed her, but him, did he feel something too? Like he said, it was a response to a situation so this kiss probably meant nothing to him. She didn't ever know if she was ready to lose her job for a relationship. She had to stop asking all those questions to herself and acting normally. When the coffee was ready, she joined Jack and Levi with two cups and gave one to Jack.

'' Levi never loses a moment to play; he's a man after all. '', said Sue

'' And you, you never lose a moment to tease men. ''

'' Never. ''

They sat on the couch, in silence. Sue thought she can't find another man like Jack. A man who understand her being deaf, a man who accept Levi and a man who is always there for her, no matter what. Yes, there was David in her life now, she can't forget him. She had good times with David, but was she really in love with him? And now, she had kiss Jack and she was sure she felt something, but this was a good thing or not? They were still in silence.

'' Good coffee. '', said Jack trying to start the discussion.

'' Thanks. ''

Another moment of silence. Now, there was Jack's turn to think about him and Sue. He always knew he was feeling something special for her since they met, but he thought it was just friendship, a strong friendship. It's true, he was a little jealous of David, but he was trying not to think about it. Since they kissed, it was totally different. At least, he was sure of something.

'' Sue...'', said Jack touching her

'' Yes? ''

'' You know about what we...''

'' I know, the team won't stop with that...''

'' It's true, but I want you to know...this kiss...wasn't unimportant for me. ''

'' Me too. ''

They were looking at each other, smiling, but at this moment, Lucy walked in the living room.

'' Sorry, am I interrupting something? '', asked Lucy

'' No, no...'', said Sue

'' No, you're not interrupting something...I have to go...See you tomorrow. '', said Jack before leaving

After he was gone, Lucy sat down next to Sue.

'' So, I want to know...'', began Lucy, but Sue interrupted her.

'' No Lucy. ''

'' I just want to know...''

'' Lucy, I don't want to talk about it. '', said Sue and after she went to her room, but Lucy caught her.

'' Why was he here with you, alone? ''

'' Lucy, please, can I go to sleep? ''

'' Ok, I will keep you alone if you answer one question. ''

'' What? ''

'' Is he a good kisser? ''

Sue took a long moment to answer, not because she didn't know the answer, because she was asking herself if she could tell the truth to Lucy and she decided to do it.

'' Yes. '', signed Sue and she went to her room with Levi.

After she was sure Levi won't hear her, Lucy said, very happy:

'' I knew it! ''


	2. A discussion between girls

What should happen!

Chapter 2: A discussion between girls

2 weeks later.

It was Sunday night and the girls were watching a movie in their apartment. They were watching ''Ever After'' because Lucy wanted to watch a romantic movie. Sue wasn't a big fan of romantic movies, but she agreed to watch this movie because it was Lucy's tour to pick a movie and maybe, this love story would help Sue stop thinking about her and Jack and their kiss. She was wrong. Even though she forgot a little about it during the movie, Lucy didn't. After the movie, Lucy wanted Sue to admit her feelings for Jack.

'' This is so cute, I mean, finding the prince charming, your soul mate. I hope this day will come someday for me. But you on the other hand, you already found him, your prince charming '', said Lucy

'' Lucy, what are you talking about? '', said Sue even though she knew which guy Lucy was referring to.

'' Stop playing this little game Sue and admit it. ''

'' Admit what? ''

'' Can you please admit what your feelings for Jack are? ''

Sue took a long time before she answered because she wasn't sure whether she could tell Lucy about it, but she decided to tell the truth to her.

'' I...I don't know Lucy '', signed Sue

'' But how...'', signed Lucy

'' I don't know anymore, I'm so confused'', signed Sue

'' Since when are you confused? '', signed Lucy

'' Since we kissed '', signed Sue

'' But before that kiss, how did you feel for Jack? '', signed Lucy

'' I don't know for sure, but before that kiss, I knew I couldn't have feelings for him because he was my training agent, one of my coworkers. But moreover, he was and he still is, a very special friend, so I tried not to think too much about it. Even when you told me he was beginning to feel something for me when I joined the team. There was and there still is this no dating rule between members of same unit so I wasn't paying attention to my feelings. All of this changed when Jack kissed me '', said Sue

'' You really felt something special when he kissed you, didn't you? '', said Lucy

'' Yes, I felt something strong between us, but I was supposed to be with David and I liked David. ''

'' And why didn't we hear from David for a while?''

'' Like I told you, I cannot stay with someone when I feel something for another guy, so I broke up with him. Have I made the right choice? ''

'' If you've listened to your heart, you've made the right choice. ''

'' What if Jack doesn't feel the same way as I do? ''

'' Don't worry, he does ''

'' But you don't know for sure. ''

'' You can trust the expert, he feels something for you and it's more than friendship. ''

'' I know I can trust you, Lucy, but this won't help me. The situation will always be same if he does not take the next step. ''

'' You know, sometimes, girls can make the first step'', signed Lucy

'' I know '', signed Sue

"When he hasn't made his move in the next few days, I would advise you to take matters in your own hands. Go over to him and talk about your feelings. End of discussion", signed Lucy

''Yes, Mom", she responded mockingly.

'' It's a promise? '', signed Lucy

'' Yes, I promise I will tell him '', signed Sue

'' Good '', signed Lucy

There was silence between the girls. Sue wondered if she would be able to tell Jack one day and Lucy wondered what would happen if Sue kept her promise. They sat there for a while, silently, until Lucy decided to break the silence.

'' Do you want to watch another movie Sue? ''

But it wasn't Sue who answered first, Levi barked before Sue could answer.

'' I know you want another bowl of popcorn, Levi '', said Lucy.

'' What do you want do watch...please don't say ''the notebook'' because I'm a little tired of that one. ''

"That's so unromantic, and to consider it's coming from a _girl_!"

'' You can't blame me; I was raised with 3 brothers! ''

'' Not an excuse...''


	3. It was meant to be

What should happen?

Chapter 3: It was meant to be!

Monday morning after her little discussion with Sue, Lucy walked into the bullpen and she went to Bobby when she was sure nobody else could hear them. She wanted to ask him some questions about a certain 'Sparky'.

'' Hey Bobby, can I ask you something? ''

'' Anything for you, Lucy. ''

'' Do you know if Jack has someone in his life right now? ''

'' I don't think so. Why, do you have one of your friends interested? '', said Bobby, knowing which friend they were talking about

'' Yes it's one of our common friends. '', said Lucy

'' I guess she's blonde, she has a dog named Levi and she has the ability of reading our lips '', said Bobby

'' You're totally right. ''

'' So, our perfect couple is back? ''

'' Maybe sooner than you think if you'd ask Jack if he has some feelings for our common friend. ''

'' And you, what will you do? ''

'' Just trust me and ask Jack, I will handle the other part '', said Lucy

'' Yes boss. ''

Later this morning, Bobby decided it was the right time to ask Jack when he saw him going to the coffeepot and there was still no case to occupy him. After he made sure Lucy was aware he was about to accomplish his part of the plot, he went to Jack.

'' So Jack, how is your personal life? '', asked Bobby

'' Not so good. Why are you asking me that Bobby? '', said Jack

'' I don't know, maybe because we didn't hear so much from your love life for a long time. ''

'' Maybe it's because there is nothing to say about it. ''

'' I think I didn't hear from this love life of yours, ever since you kissed someone in the Callahan and Merced office. ''

'' Please Bobby don't start '', said Jack looking at Sue if she was watching this conversation, she wasn't. But Lucy was with her and she was about to make sure Sue would watch.

'' It's true Jack, why can't you admit it? ''

'' Because I can't. ''

'' Yes you can. ''

'' No, because of this stupid no dating policy between members of the same unit, I don't want her to lose her job because of me. ''

'' But you can admit your feelings to yourself. ''

'' I already did Bobby. I like her, a lot more than you can ever think. ''

At this moment, Jack saw Sue was watching their conversation.

He knew she had seen all of it, but he couldn't do anything because D. walked into the office, and begged for everyone's attention: they had a new case.

'' Ok everyone, we have to get to work'', said D

'' And what has happened in our world today '', said Myles.

'' We have to help the Boston office with a financial case. ''

'' What can we do for them? '', asked Bobby.

'' Their case is about the Thomson dealership '', said D.

'' The new popular car dealer on the east coast '', said Tara.

''Yes, there's a suspicion of money laundering, of falsifying claims for insurance companies and of tax-fraud. They're not paying taxes over their profits."

'' So they want us to check the dealerships here in Washington '', said Myles

'' Yes and I want two teams for that case '', said D

'' Sue and Jack, me and Miles, is that alright? '', said Bobby

'' Not you, Sue, because you have to come with me. Someone needs your help. I will explain it to you. So Tara, you will have to go with Jack '', said D

'' OK '', said Tara

'' So everyone, back to work '', said D

Jack, Tara, Bobby and Myles put their coats on and they walked out the bullpen. Sue followed Dimitrius out of the bullpen. When they were all gone, Lucy noticed that Sue and Jack had not said a word ever since her and Bobby's plan had been set in motion.

When Jack came back to the bullpen with Tara, it was the end of the day. Bobby and Myles had already briefed their day to Dimitrius and it was Jack and Tara's turn. They found nothing suspicious today about the dealership they were watching. They knew it didn't mean there was nothing wrong. They hadn't had the opportunity to investigate further, for they hadn't identified themselves as FBI agents.Jack noticed Sue wasn't in the bullpen and he asked Dimitrius where she was when Tara left the office.

'' Is Sue still here? ''

'' No, she left about an hour ago; her job was done with the terrorism team '', said D

'' OK. Well, I'm going home. See you tomorrow D. ''

'' Same thing Jack. ''

Jack went to his car, with the intention to go out and find Sue.

He had wanted to see her in private ever since she saw his conversation with Bobby this morning. He went to the park where she used to walk Levi. Even though he knew it was dinner time, he was hoping she was there, but she wasn't. He did the tour of the park five times, but he never saw her. He was about to go to her apartment, but he remembered Lucy would probably be there and he wanted to be alone with Sue.

He thought for a while until he decided he would wait until tomorrow to invite her to have lunch. He switched on the car's engine and drove to his apartment. Alone and unsatisfied.

After work, Sue went to her apartment. Today hadn't been one of her best days because the other team only wanted her to translate a video, they didn't want her to help them with more. Furthermore, she hadn't had the time to speak to Jack.

Now she had found out how he felt about her, she needed to tell him it was mutual.

She had to tell him, as soon as possible. After dinner, she said she had to go to walk Levi, but that was the excuse she told Lucy. The truth was, she wanted to go to the park where Jack used to jog after work.

At the park, she didn't see him. Maybe he wasn't jogging tonight or maybe he picked another place. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow; she had to talk to him, right now. So she decided to go to his apartment. She hoped he would be there.

She was on her way to his apartment, thinking how in the world she was going to handle whatever would come next. _I can't just walk up to his front door and say "Hi Jack, I like you, a lot. And here's why", now can I? That's way too direct._

She kept going over the possibilities. _Maybe if I can somehow steer the conversation towards his little chat with Bobby this morning, maybe then I could..._ Her brows furrowed, and she bit her lip. _Of course, then I'll have to admit I was eavesdropping..._

When she got to his front door, she hesitated for a long time before she knocked.

Finally, she did it. A few moments later, Jack was there, at the door. _My god, how hot he looks in those jeans and that T-shirt_...

'' Hi... uh, Sue!...uh...Come in. '', said Jack a little confused, because just before she knocked, he was thinking of how he would tell her about his feelings tomorrow. But now she was here, so he would have to tell her now.

When Sue walked in his apartment, she had an idea: she didn't have to tell him, she can show him how she felt.

'' Can I get you...'', started Jack, but he never got the time to finish, because Sue kissed him.

It was as if they had done this a million times before. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. When Levi saw this, he made a happy bark and he lay down on the floor, as if not to disturb them. Jack broke their kiss because he wanted to say something.

'' This was something I wanted to do since the last time we did it '', said Jack, happy

'' I thought I was the only one '', said Sue, as happy as Jack

And Jack kissed her again. This time it was Sue who broke it because she wanted to talk, not only kissing. Although that part was something she enjoyed, she had to admit.

'' Even though I enjoy this, we have to talk '', said Sue, looking into Jack's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes.

'' If you insist '', said Jack

'' Yes, I do '', said Sue

'' OK. Do you want to sit down? '', signed Jack

'' Yes, it might be long '', signed Sue

They sat on Jack's couch.

'' I hope you understand what this kiss means '', said Sue

No, not really", said Jack, even though he knew _very well_ what she had to say. He just wanted to hear her say it.

I couldn't help seeing your conversation with Bobby this morning. I saw how you said that you liked me, so, this was sort of my way of telling you I like you too", said Sue.

'' And I like your way '', said Jack, smiling

'' I'm happy you like it, because I liked it too '', said Sue, returning his smile.

'' I guess you also want to talk about what we should do regarding the bureau and friends '', said Jack

'' You know me too well. Anyway, I think...we should...we have to...maybe we...'', Sue tried to say.

'' You know Sue, I want something special to happen between you and me, more than just friendship. But if you don't want to, I'll understand and...'', said Jack

'' Jack, I really do, but we have to take this slow '', said Sue taking his hand.

'' As you wish '', signed Jack

The next minutes, they were looking at each other, smiling until Sue decided to say something.

'' We can't tell the others, can we? ''

"I don't think we should. One slip of the tongue and everybody knows. You know how rumors spread fast within the Hoover building. Walls do have ears, it could be heard by the Director too."

'' And that wouldn't be good. '', signed Sue

'' Not really '', signed Jack

'' I'm sure Lucy will get suspicious. ''

'' And Bobby too. ''

'' Especially since they planned this conversation this morning. ''

'' What? '', signed Jack, looking surprised.

'' When you were talking to Bobby this morning and...you told him you liked me...Well, just before that, Lucy was trying to get my attention and she wanted me to look at you. So I guess they planned this together. ''

'' It seems so like them '', signed Jack

'' It especially seems like Lucy '', signed Sue '' So if we want nobody to know about us, I should get going because Lucy will worry where I'll be. ''

'' You're right. '', signed Jack

Jack followed her to the door and he was about to kiss her, but Sue said:

'' We have to take this slow, remember? ''

'' Yes, I know...So I'll see you tomorrow '', signed Jack

'' Yes, see you tomorrow '', signed Sue but before she left with Levi, she said:"Just one more..." and she kissed him, but this time, it was Levi who separated them. '' I know Levi, we're going. ''

''Yeah, you should, just in case I decide I haven't had enough", said Jack laughing because he never saw Levi leading Sue before.

"Well, the feeling is mutual", said Sue, and she left, feeling exhilarated.


	4. A walk in the park

What should happen

Chapter 4: A walk in the park

The next morning, Sue woke up early because she had a good night sleep. Finally admitting her feeling for him to Jack largely contributed to this. She was so early that when she was ready to go with Levi, Lucy was just walking out of her room, still looking sleepily.

'' You're already up! '', said and signed Lucy.

'' I had a good night sleep'', Sue simply said.

'' Good for you. If you want to wait for me, we can go out for breakfast. ''

'' But I was about to leave to walk Levi. ''

'' Again! I mean, yesterday you were gone for one hour, I thought you wanted to sleep out this morning. ''

'' You know, this dog loves to walk and last night, I didn't walk that much. ''

'' One hour is not that much! Maybe for you, but not for me. Anyway, you can go, I will wait for you to come back to go to work. ''

'' I wanted to go to the office by foot with Levi. ''

'' Okay, if you want to walk that much. So I will see you at the bureau? ''

'' Yes, later Lucy '', said Sue when she was about to leave, but Lucy asked something else.

'' Wait. What did Jack say when you were watching him yesterday? '', signed Lucy.

'' When? '', signed Sue even though she knew what Lucy was talking about.

'' When I told you to look at Jack and Bobby. ''

'' Ah you know, I didn't see that much...See you later Lucy '', said Sue and she left with Levi. When Sue closed the door, Lucy said:

'' Liar. ''

Sue was in the park near the Hoover building when she was thinking of how in the world she could hide her relation with Jack from Lucy. She knew Lucy would find out about them, the only question was, when? Maybe she should tell her, but like Jack said, rumors spread fast in the FBI. She was still thinking about that when Jack arrived by her side.

'' Hey, fancy meeting you here '', said Jack.

'' How did you know I was here? '', asked Sue.

'' I just had that feeling this morning I should take a walk in this park because I knew I was going to meet the most beautiful woman I have ever seen '', said Jack with a big smile on his face.

'' But you're not a morning person, are you? '', said Sue, still a little confused by what Jack had just said.

'' I'm not, but if this will get me to see you more often, I can be one. I will stay if you want me to? ''

'' It will be my pleasure and Levi's too '', said Sue looking at Levi who was happy to get company.

"How long have you been here?", asked Jack trying to start a conversation.

'' Half an hour, I think...I don't know, I haven't really noticed. ''

'' How can you be up so early? ''

'' I will understand if 7 o'clock in the morning is too early for you to take a walk in a park with me. ''

'' No, no...it's just...Yes it's early for me, but I think it's the only moment in the day where I can see you alone, without having to worry people will see us. So, I'm ready to be a morning person just to see you '', said Jack still with his beautiful smile.

'' And I'm very happy with that. '', said Sue returning his smile

'' So, was I interrupting some thinking of yours when I joined you? ''

'' I was thinking about us...and Lucy. ''

'' Did she already start to get suspicious? ''

'' She just believes that I walk too much. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Today, I was early to walk Levi and yesterday, before I gathered my courage to go to your apartment, I was taking a walk in the park where you use to jog every day. I was hoping I would see you there, so it would be like an unexpected meeting '', admitted Sue

'' This is weird, because after work, I wanted to talk to you so I went to the park near your apartment in case you were walking Levi. But I never got the courage to go see you at your place because of Lucy. ''

'' That explains why girls have more courage than boys '', said Sue mockingly.

"Hold your horses, Thomas, I did have a valid reason not to go to your apartment. And that reason is named Lucy. You, on the other hand, had nothing to be scared of."

'' I can't believe it, Sparky, you're afraid of a girl!! '', teased Sue

One hour later...

'' Already 8 o'clock...I think it's time to go to work '', said Sue even though she wanted to stay alone with Jack for a little longer.

'' No, not already...we can skip it and go far away, just you and me...and Levi '', said Jack.

'' We're not in school Jack. ''

'' I know...Okay if you insist, we will go to work. ''

They were almost in front of the Hoover building when Sue realized something.

'' Wait, we...''

'' You want to skip job to be with me, don't you? ''

'' In your dreams, Hudson. I just think that it's not normal to be at work at the same time you and me. ''

'' I don't see why not, it can happen. ''

'' Yes, but seeing you in the office at 8 o'clock can not happen. ''

'' You do have a point...So I will go grab some doughnuts so I will be at the bullpen after you. Is that alright for you Miss Thomas? ''

'' Yes, but I didn't know you were that kind to wake up early in the morning and to bring coffee and doughnuts to your friends. ''

'' You have so much to learn about me. ''

'' I'm not sure I want to know about all of them. ''

'' Very funny...See you later '', said and signed Jack

They both went separate ways, both feeling that little tinge of regret they had not shared a kiss, like they had yesterday. Both wondering why they had agreed to take this slowly.

Later at the bullpen:

'' Good morning everyone, here's some coffee and doughnuts to bring happiness in this wonderful Tuesday morning. '', said Jack when he walks into the bullpen

'' Someone had a good morning '', said Myles.

'' Or a good night '', said Bobby with a grin on his face.

'' What, a guy can't be happy in the morning? '', asked Jack.

'' Yes, but it's not everyday We get to see you as good humored at 8.30 as you're today, Sparky, you even brought food. Don't you agree, Sue'', said Lucy.

'' Sorry to interrupt this little chat, but we have to make up our minds about what we will do with the Thomson dealership, because of what I can tell from yesterday, we have nothing on them so far. '', said D.

'' I guess the only way we will have proof against them is to go undercover '', said Tara.

'' We can't hide anything from you, Tara. As she said, one of us will have to go undercover as a car seller in the Thomson dealership in DC. ''

'' Who will be the lucky one? '', asked Sue.

'' Bobby? '', said Tara.

'' I'm sure Jack will be better than me '', said Bobby.

'' Why me? '', asked Jack.

'' You have a car seller's face '', said Bobby.

'' After being a lawyer, Sparky will be a car seller. You do have many personalities, Jack '', said Lucy.

'' Okay, so I will get into the dealership, but how about clients? '', said Jack

'' That's where Sue and Bobby come in. You have two days, if nothing happens, they will be your clients. But before, I want you to learn about everything. Understood? '', said D.

'' Yes D. ''

It was 10 o'clock in the evening and Sue was waiting for Lucy to get out of the bathroom so she could take her shower. That way, she wouldn't be obligated to take it tomorrow for she wanted to be early to meet a certain person in a certain park. She wondered if he would be there tomorrow because she didn't have the chance to talk to him today, in private. This probably was the price you had to pay for dating someone you weren't supposed to date. To answer her silent question, Levi warned her that her blackberry on the living room table was vibrating; she had a text-message. She took it and when she saw Jack's name, she began to smile.

Jack: _Do you miss me?_

Sue: 'Since when do you have a blackberry?'

Jack: _3 hours...I thought It would be easier for you to hide our conversations from Lucy that way._

Sue: 'So intelligent.'

_Thanks for the compliment._

'I wasn't talking about you, but our blackberries.'

_Very funny._

'So, are you ready to be a car seller?'

_You Bet, but I won't have my pretty assistant with me_

'You can pick one in a bar if you want, you seem to like that.'

_I wanted to invite you for our first date tomorrow night, but if you are not interested I will invite a woman I will meet in a bar._

'If you're buying, you can pick me.'

_Perfect, now I recognize you, Thomas._

'So, where will be this first date?'

_You won't know until tomorrow night._

'I love secrets.'

_Good, I'll pick you up around 6, after my first day as a car seller. _

'I'm looking forward to it.'

_Me too...So I'll hit the hay because if I want to be a morning person to meet a wonderful woman and his dog in a park, I'll definitely need to get more sleep beforehand._

'You will be there?!'

_Yes, like I told you this morning, that way I'm sure to be alone with you, as well as tomorrow night._

'See you tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock.'

_' Good night Sue_

'Good night Jack.'

After this 'cute' conversation, Sue was happy, very happy. She wanted to share the news of her first date with Jack, but she couldn't. So she just had that big happy smile on her face. Something Lucy, who had come out of the bathroom a few moments ago, didn't fail to notice

'' Who was it? '', asked Lucy after she cornered Sue

'' Oh...that...It was...a wrong number...You're finished? ''

'' Yes, you can go take your shower. ''

'' Thanks. ''

When Sue closed the door, Lucy looked at Levi and said:

'' I'm sure you two hide something from me because I'm not that happy when I get a wrong number...Who was it Levi? '' Levi went to Sue's bedroom. '' I know you know something, Levi and I will find out soon. ''


	5. Long, long day

What should happen

chapter 5: Long, long day

Sue didn't know how they ever ended up like this, but she wasn't complaining. Everything had been perfect tonight, their date, their meal, their walk on the beach...the kissing…and now this!

She couldn't have imagined a better ending to their first date. Even though the little voice in her head was telling her to stop, her body didn't want to. She and Jack were at his place and they certainly weren't taking it slow…

When Jack had offered her a cup of coffee at his apartment, she didn't know if the kissing would continue, but she was really happy about the invitation. She'd been looking at the pictures over his fireplace, noticing that although there were many pictures of the team; most of the pictures on display were of her, when Jack came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

…All of a sudden, they were making out on his sofa. At some point Jack tried to tell her that they should stop, but she'd interrupted him with a more passionate kiss. Sue didn't want to take things slowly with Jack anymore, she wanted to feel him, she wanted him to feel how much she liked him...no… how much she loved him. Yes, she had to admit it… she loved this good-looking guy with those beautiful brown eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, which, at this very moment, were telling her how beautiful she was, but mostly they were telling her not to stop.

She knew that Jack didn't want to rush things so she decided to take the lead. She put her hands under his shirt and touched his bare chest, his bare chest with the flexing muscles that she had mused over so many times before. His hands were roaming as well and soon Sue wanted to take off his shirt. As she was about to do just that she felt something wet on her cheek.

Then, still feeling exhilarated, she woke up in her room with Levi licking her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. When Sue realized that this intimate moment with Jack had been nothing more a dream and that their first date hadn't even happened yet, she sighed because she knew it was going to be a long day.

''Levi, you don't know how much I wish you were someone else.''

Sue couldn't think about anything else, she was so not into work right now. Her head was still spinning over that dream of hers and she wondered how in the world she could ever forget it... but maybe she didn't want to.

The worst thing that had happened so far today was that she'd missed her date at the park with Jack this morning. Lucy picked today of all days to take Sue with her to the gym before work and Sue hadn't been able to come up with a good excuse to escape Lucy, so she'd quickly send a text message to Jack before going to the gym.

As if that wasn't bad enough… due to Jack's undercover, she hadn't had the chance to see Jack at the Bureau today either. She really missed having him around. She took a look at the clock on her computer and she was now sure that this day would be the longest of her life. Time was passing by so slowly without Jack around to distract her.

Focus Hudson!! This was a something that Jack had to tell himself countless times today. He had to focus on his undercover, not on a certain blonde haired beauty.

Lucky for him, Ted had sent an undercover FBI agent to masquerade as a client because he wasn't convinced that Jack had made a good impression on his new undercover boss... But now that Jack had made a sale his boss seemed happy with his new employee.

Only two hours left until his work day would be over and he'd have to go file his report at the bullpen. With any luck, Jack would have the chance to talk to Sue, in private, about tonight.

Tonight...their first date...something that he had been looking forward to for ages, but especially since they had shared a kiss. Tonight, he would have to remember that he'd agreed to take things slow...but how would he keep his mind on that detail with Sue around him??!! He had everything planned and he was hoping she would enjoy it as much as he enjoyed her company. Maybe he would be able to hold her hand, take her by her waist, put his arm around her shoulder... maybe even kiss her beautiful lips.

FOCUS HUDSON!


End file.
